내 아들 My Boy
by HaeHyuKyu Aegya
Summary: "AKHH! LEE DONGHAE AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae. Just a simple HaeHyuk FanFic. RnR pleasee


Title : 내 아들 (My Boy)

Cast : Eunhyuk(16 tahun), Donghae(20 tahun)

Rated : T  
Genre : Romance, Comedy, Family.

Author : KHaHee aka (Kartika2412 #in twitter)

Warning: Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo(s) bertebaran, Gaje, Alur membosankan, OOC, Drabble.

Summary: Gak ada #dilempar ke jurang#

Don't Like Don't Read !

\(^_^\)\(^_^)/(/^_^)/

"Hae _hyung_~~~" rajuk _namja_ manis sembari menarik ujung kemeja kekasihnya. Mereka sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi wahana taman bermain yang sangat luas itu.

Hae atau yang bernama lengkap Lee Donghae itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kekasihnya yang berada di belakangnya. Donghae sesekali mengelus kepala kekasihnya dan tersenyum lembut membuat semburan merah muncul di pipi putih seorang Lee Hyukjae. Atau yang akrab di panggil EUnhyuk.

"Ada apa Hyuk_kie_?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus pipi Eunhyuk dan membuat pipi itu semakin merona.

"Aku ingin menaiki itu," tunjuk Eunhyuk dan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya dan jangan lupa dirinya yang bergelayut manja di lengan kekar kekasihnya. Membuat Donghae harus menahan diri agar tidak memakan Eunhyuk bulat-bulat.

Donghae menagalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk. Dengan cepat Donghae kembali menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah seriusnya dan mengelengkan kepalanya membuat Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Donghae yang tidak tahan melihat bibir Eunhyuk yang menggoda iman itu mengecup bibir Eunhyuk sekilas, namun mampu membuat yang punya merona.

"Kau tidak boleh menaikinya Hyuk_kie_," ujar Donghae tegas.

Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kekasihnya sebal namun masih dengan setia menggembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari Donghae. Lalu Eunhyuk melipat tangannya di dada membuat pose marah yang sangat imut. Membuat Donghae mau tak mau harus memasang temeng yang sangat kuat agar setan-setan tidak memasuki otaknya.

"Tapi kenapa Hae _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk ngambek.

"Kau masih kecil Hyuk_kie_," ujar Donghae.

"Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah 16 tahun _hyung_~~~ ayolah," ujar Eunhyuk merajuk dengan _puppy eyes_nya.

Donghae terkekeh melihat kelakuan manis kekasihnya, "tidak ada orang dewasa yang merajuk seperti itu," ujar Donghae dengan tersenyum jail. Dan membuat Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

"Tidak ada orang dewasa yang selalu mem_pout_kan bibirnya bila sedang kesal," sambung Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk segera menarik[?] bibirnya kembali, "siapa yang mem_pout_kan bibirnya?" tanya Eunhyuk kesal.

Donghae terkekeh, "Tidak ada orang dewasa yang menggunakan nada kesal seperti itu," ujarnya dan menampilkan seringaian yang terpahat di wajah tampannya.

"_AKHH!_ LEE DONGHAE AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriak Eunhyuk sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

Donghae terenyum kertika dilihatnya Eunhyuk berjalan dengan mulut yang sedang komat-kamit karna menggerutu, tak lupa pipi yang sesekali digembungkan dan kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan.

'_Dasar Bocah'_ batin Donghae. Lalu mengejar Eunhyuk.

"_**GREPP" **_Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terlonjak kebelakang karna kaget mendapatkan perlakuan mendadak dari Donghae.

Donghae melingkarkan tangannya didada Eunhyuk dan membenankan wajahnya di leher Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk merona mendapatkan perlakuan dari Donghae dan belum lagi sekarang mereka yang sedang menjadi tontonan gratis para pengunjung taman bermain tersebut.

"Hae _hyung_," rajuk Eunhyuk.

"Selamanya kau adalah anak kecil. Anak kecilku. Kau selamanya akan menjadi anak kecil yang sangat manis dan akan selalu bermanja-manja padaku. Selalu merengek bila kau ingin memiliki sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau dapatkan.."

"…Walaupun usiamu terus bertambah tapi kau tetap menjadi _namja_ kecilkua yang sangat ku sayangi, tidak _namja_ kecil yang selalu kucintai," ralat Donghae.

Eunhyuk melepaskan rangkulan tangan Donghae pada dadanya lalu berbalik melihat Donghae. Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang merona. Lalu Eunhyuk memeluk Donghae dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae. Donghae tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Eunhyuk.

~EnD~

Annyeong~~~~

Hahah, ini FF drabble pertama Kha yang dibuat dalam waktu 10 menit-,-V

Gimana FFnya gaje kah? Ancur? Atau pingin muntah?

Atau bagus? #dilemparpanci,

Yang udah baca jangan lupa _Review_nya ya~~

Karna Review itu asupan gizi Kha #plak.

Adakah yang nunggu FF Trouble Love? (All: Kagak ada-,-) Hiks yaudah kalo gak ada #pundung.

Yang udah baca FF ini sampai habis harus Review ya^^

**::KhaHee::**


End file.
